


Рассказывай

by Harly_Packs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brooklyn, Dirty Talk, M/M, Romance, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harly_Packs/pseuds/Harly_Packs
Summary: Просто немного грязных разговоров





	Рассказывай

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест "Войны до бесконечности"

Они лежат в постели Стива, вернее будет сказать, это Баки лежит в постели Стива – на его простынях, его подушке, а сам Стив лежит на Баки. Сегодняшний день - пятый из тех, что они провели вместе, в одной постели. Стив не ставит отметок на деревянной спинке кровати, но каждый бережно сохранен в памяти. 

Рука Баки приятной тяжестью давит на спину. Задумавшись, Стив не сразу замечает устремленный на него вопросительный взгляд. 

Наконец Баки вздыхает и толкает его в плечо, побуждая перевернуться, а затем укладывается сверху и ставит на ребра сжатый кулак, пристраивая на нем подбородок.

– Рассказывай.

Стив хмурится, недовольный и благодарный одновременно. Благодарный за понимание, но мысль, так неожиданно и некстати пришедшая ему в голову всего несколько минут назад, слишком важная, и он предпочел бы для начала обдумать ее сам. Вот только Баки теперь точно не отвяжется.

– Просто я подумал, – сдается он, – почему мы делаем это? То есть, почему ты, – Стив выделяет голосом последнее слово, – делаешь это?

– Ох, Стив, – с досадой тянет Баки. – Ну что, старая песня о том, что это может плохо кончиться, особенно для меня?

– Нет, про это мы больше не будем, я же обещал.

– Тогда что? Опять девушки? Мы же вроде закрыли этот вопрос. Я гуляю с Бэтси по средам и с Джой по субботам, и мне не задают неудобных вопросов, если, конечно, не считать: "Джимми", – Баки говорит тонким голосом, явно передразнивая одну из девушек, – "а кто из нас тебе больше нравится, я или Джой?".

Стив смеется.

– Бедняга.

– Спасибо за сочувствие. Ну так что на этот раз? Я же не отстану, ты меня знаешь.

– Да уж знаю. 

– Поделишься?

Глядя в сторону, Стив поглаживает широкую спину и молчит – он все еще сомневается. Рука проходится до поясницы и дальше, где кожа прохладная и слегка влажная от пота. Стив проводит по ней раскрытой ладонью, лаская и согревая.

– М-м-м... еще, – требует Баки, подставляясь под ласкающую руку.

Он шевелится, подтягиваясь чуть выше – поняв намек, Стив проходится между ягодиц кончиками пальцев, но пока неглубоко. Баки подтягивает колено выше, прижимая бедром мягкий член Стива, открывается, и Стив толкается пальцами внутрь - туда, где все еще жарко, мокро и скользко.

– Да, вот так... потрогай меня, – выдыхает Баки. – Еще. Можно сильнее! И я жду ответа, – после паузы напоминает он.

Кто бы сомневался.

– Ладно, – сдается Стив, – я думал... – Дыхание сбивается. – Вот поэтому, – слова находятся как-то неожиданно и наверное некстати, потому что полуприкрытые веки вздрагивают, затем Баки замирает и резко открывает глаза.

– То есть, – тянет он и медленно отстраняется, – подожди, дай-ка соображу. Хочешь сказать, я с тобой потому, что у моих девушек нет члена?

Стив хмурится.

– Эй, я не так это хотел сказать, – он осторожно убирает пальцы. Похоже, что планы на продолжение вечера стремительно накрываются медным тазом. – Прости.

– Если мы будем ждать, пока ты подберешь деликатные слова, рискуем помереть от старости. Господи, Стив, да говори как есть! Ты считаешь, я делаю это с тобой потому, что жить не могу без члена в заднице, и что мне больше негде это получить?

У Баки не только сильные руки, у него и язык острый как бритва. 

– Прости, – твердо повторяет Стив.

Баки неприятно щурится.

– Стив, вообще-то мы живем в районе доков, и членов тут предостаточно, иногда даже больше, чем хотелось бы. Так что это не проблема.

Стив кусает губы, жалея, что все-таки начал разговор. И что Баки не дал ему заткнуться вовремя.

– Не представляю тебя в доках, – выдавливает он наконец.

– Не представляешь в доках? То есть, с каким-нибудь вертлявым французским матросиком не представляешь... Ладно, а где представляешь? Может в подсобке мистера Коула? 

Стив вспыхивает.

– Ч-что?! 

– Или парикмахерская Марси? Машина Джойла? – безжалостно продолжает Баки. – Заднее сиденье, чем плохо?

– Мистер Коул?! – все еще не верит Стив.

– А ты как думал?

– Ну вот! Зачем ты это сказал?! Бак, я тебе не верю.

Баки смеется, хотя смех его не кажется добрым. 

– Ты слишком хорошего мнения о людях. 

– И откуда ты знаешь про подсобку?! – Стив впивается взглядом в лицо Баки. – И про машину?

– Сопляк, ты что, ревнуешь? – Баки демонстративно приподнимает бровь, но в сердито прищуренных глазах что-то неуловимо меняется. – Брось, у тебя нет повода. Но ты прав, мне нравится, когда во мне орудует член, – влажный язык скользит и прячется, тронув нижнюю губу. – Твой член. Он совсем неплох для такого задохлика как ты, и такой же толстый, как мой, – Баки понижает голос почти до шепота, но горячее дыхание обжигает кожу и каждое слово заставляет Стива вздрагивать всем телом. – Только спермы слишком много, из меня опять будет течь до самого вечера...

– Бак, заткнись! – Стив стонет, закрывая лицо рукой. – Твоя мама права, у тебя слишком грязный язык.

– Даже не представляешь, насколько, – Баки самодовольно улыбается. – И раз уж у нас тут такой честный разговор, теперь твоя очередь, скажи – почему ты со мной? Найти дырку для члена куда проще, взять ту же Мэган, она добра со всеми, а в первый раз обычно даже денег не просит.

Стив морщится.

– Ладно, ладно, я понял. А мадам Зобовски с первого этажа? Ну да, она не очень молода, и не особо красива, зато горячая штучка. И, по-моему, ты ей нравишься.

Стив зло стискивает пальцы, больно прихватывая кожу ягодиц – Баки прикрывает глаза, со свистом выдыхает и толкается вперед бедрами. А еще у него уже снова стоит, похоже, что эти разговоры испортили настроение только самому Стиву.

– Или вот в чем все дело? – не очень внятно бормочет Баки. – В том, что она не красива? Не то, что я.

– Что? Нет...

– Да ты издеваешься! – возмущенно рычит Баки и почти больно бьет в плечо костяшками пальцев. – Хочешь сказать, я урод?!

– Нет, ты красавчик, но... – слов как всегда не хватает.

Баки, правда, безумно красив – даже сейчас, когда всегда безукоризненно приглаженные гелем волосы в полном беспорядке, а губы искусаны и припухли.

– Дело не в этом.

– Докажи. Характер у меня не сахар, про язык уже говорили. Я не богат, как тот же мистер Коул, да и денег ты у меня в жизни не брал. Что же я делаю в твоей постели, Стив? Ну же, давай, признай, – кончиком языка он мокро лижет сосок, заставляя Стива задыхаться, – я нравлюсь тебе только потому, что я красавчик.

– Неправда, – из последних сил упрямится Стив, но Баки подтягивается вверх и целует, и вот теперь воздуха начинает не хватать по-настоящему, потому что Баки разгорячен и напорист, а Стив умрет, но не уступит. 

– Плевать на причины, Стив, – Баки уступает первым, отодвигаясь и оставляя Стива жадно хватать ртом воздух. – Тем более, я люблю не только члены, но и задницы. Мужские, маленькие и чертовски горячие. Ну и что с того, что ты повелся на мою внешность? Между прочим, мне это даже льстит.

Он втискивает колено между узких бедер Стива и несильно толкается стоящим членом, пачкая смазкой – пока еще только в намеке на то, что собирается делать дальше, и Стив послушно расставляет ноги, позволяя лечь поудобнее. Баки не прав, дело не только в его красоте – это Стив знает точно, но он обрывает разговор так же настойчиво и нагло, как и затеял, и ему невозможно сопротивляться.

* * *

Баки подурнел.

Стив понимает это, когда смотрит на него в первый раз после Аццано, при солнечном свете – ярком и неподкупно честном. 

Когда умер отец, мама долго не могла оправиться. Стив слышал, как соседки шепчутся, что Сара Роджерс подурнела, что ее красота ушла, но он не понимал, для него-то мама по-прежнему была красавицей, все такая же родная и любимая.

Теперь он понимает, что они имели в виду. Из вечно прищуренных глаз Баки исчез знакомый блеск, кожа даже не бледная – серая, щеки впали, а скулы заострились, и все это ему совсем не идет. В первые дни Стив старается не думать об этом – Баки жив, Баки рядом с ним, а все остальное в порядке или очень скоро будет в порядке. Однако с Баки что-то не так, он изменился, и куда сильнее, чем казалось Стиву, а поселившаяся в его глазах неуверенность не уходит даже спустя неделю мирной и сытой жизни в лагере, когда идут на поправку последние раненые.

Баки улыбается почти так же часто, как раньше, но при виде этой улыбки Стиву хочется не то отвести взгляд, не то обнять его так, чтобы спрятать от всего мира, чтобы Баки больше не нужно было ни перед кем притворяться. Он даже словно стал меньше – и не только потому, что сам Стив вырос почти в два раза, но словно его вечная самоуверенность и гордая осанка прибавляли десяток дюймов роста. 

После освобождения пленных в полевом лагере слишком много народу, здесь почти невозможно уединиться – даже на час, даже на минуту. Они с Баки все время рядом, но слишком далеко одновременно, а вокруг так много глаз, так много людей, которым что-то нужно от Капитана Америки, и так много очень важных, ужасно срочных дел.

Когда им наконец-то удается остаться наедине, Стив в первую секунду не может поверить, но уже в следующую делает это – он обнимает Баки так крепко, что тот ахает и болезненно стонет.

– Задушишь, сопляк! – сипит Баки и Стив наконец-то находит в себе силы слегка ослабить хватку.

– Я скучал! – отчаянно шепчет он. – Господи, Бак, как же я скучал по тебе!..

– Я тоже, – голос Баки почти неразборчив.

Они стоят, так и не разжимая рук, а за брезентовыми стенами привычно шумит военный лагерь.

– Рассказывай, – наконец вздыхает Баки. – Чего это ты такой счастливый?

Стив улыбается.

– Ты ошибался. Помнишь? Тот разговор... Еще тогда хотел сказать, я люблю тебя не за то, что ты красивый.

– Даже не знаю, что сказать, – Баки приподнимает голову, в уголках губ мелькает тень знакомой ухмылки. – А почему ты сейчас вспомнил?

– Выглядишь ужасно, – бормочет Стив.

– Ну спасибо, – Баки в его руках еле заметно напрягается. – Всегда умел подбодрить. 

– Серьезно. Надо будет о тебе позаботиться.

– Каким это образом?

– Ну... у меня есть галеты. И французский шоколад. Не поверишь, целая коробка.

– Шоколад? – Баки пытается отстраниться, но Стив только крепче сжимает руки. – Сопляк, а ты меня ни с кем не перепутал? Я тебе не девчонка из кордебалета.

– Вот и хорошо, что не девчонка, – Стив трется небритой щекой о висок Баки и тот хмыкает. – Потому что, не знаю как ты, но я все еще предпочитаю парней. Только теперь будем играть в одни ворота. Мои.

– Не то чтобы я жаловался, но с чего вдруг? А кто говорил, что все, что мне от тебя нужно – член в заднице?

– Я не так говорил, не ври. Просто... – он не знает, как облечь свои опасения в слова, и в итоге просто поясняет: – Все дело в сыворотке.

– А при чем тут твоя сыворотка? Или... господи, Стив, только не говори, что у тебя теперь не встает!

– Угу, – он сдавленно смеется, пряча улыбку в волосах Баки, но тот поспешно отталкивает его и сует руку между ними.

– Дай-ка проверю, – Стив слегка отстраняется, позволяя нетерпеливым пальцам обшаривать и тереть пах, где члену как раз только этого и не хватало – знакомых и жадных прикосновений – чтобы окончательно отвердеть. – Твою мать, Стив... у тебя там что, кусок шланга?!

Улыбка Стива блекнет.

– Вот поэтому я и...

– Охренеть, – с непонятным выражением тянет Баки.

– Так что я теперь только снизу, – твердо заканчивает Стив.

Баки молчит, но так и не убирает пальцы, и мысли Стива настойчиво устремляются куда-то совсем в неожиданном направлении. Он думает о том, что им с Баки, конечно же, хватит благоразумия не делать глупостей среди бела дня и в самом центре армейского лагеря... а вот от отдельной комнаты при штабе он отказался совершенно зря, с другой стороны, в его огромной палатке вполне поместится еще одна походная постель...

– Знаешь, а вот ты тогда был прав, – Баки прерывает поток мечущихся мыслей.

– О чем это ты?

Баки смотрит на него – впервые снизу вверх и коротко улыбается, рассеянно трогая языком нижнюю губу, на одно короткое мгновение превращаясь в прежнего, такого знакомого и до боли родного. 

– О том, что я сдохну, но попробую.


End file.
